Mi Ángel Preferido
by FchanHatake
Summary: ¡Pakka! ... Por fin pude darte algo que en vida nunca pude darte... Yuki espero que seas feliz... -... Y el angel Se llevo a Suichui mientras que Yuki gritaba de dolor e impotencia de no poder hacer algo...


"**Mi Ángel Preferido" **

Siempre fue mi culpa, la vida me lo hizo sentir se cerraban ante mi tu corazón sobre mí, siempre en mi sueños sobreviví, siempre en otro día mas indiferencia la cual vivir, mientras los días pasan se ahora lo que necesitas justamente ya se – dijo un pelo rosado.

Colgando sus piernas en un acantilado, mientras el día nublado se volvía más nublado este solo soltaba el agua que las nueves no podían derramar

Imágenes, Cortometrajes, Flashbacks, mas y mas mientras se paraba y extendía los brazos hacia el cielo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suichi extendía su brazos al frente y después hacia el cielo, mientras lloraba con las nubes estaban el balcón y empezó a crear unos botones, que solo si apuntabas con el dedo se iluminaban Suichi con su poder sintió unos pasos cerca mientras que la música suave continuaba, su Yuki estaba con una mujer que parecía atontada en brazos y este solo la observaba hasta que miro a Suichi empapado a Yuki le surgió una sonrisa, y la mujer beso a Yuki y Suichi solo confundió sus lagrimas con la lluvia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suichi miraba el cielo y le sonreía como si esperase que algo le cayese encima, como esperando terminar su sufrimiento, y su paraíso volvió una vez más, se acostó en la tierra justamente en el centro, y extendió sus brazos, mientras que un ángel aparecía, y se apoyaba encima de Suichi, quien le miraba alegremente derramando lagrimas, la cara del ángel, el cuerpo del ángel, todo lo del ángel era de Yuki, es decir que era la copia del Escritor.

El ángel empezó a cantar, su voz era realmente melodiosa, y generalmente estaba cantando una canción de Suichi, que solamente Suichi conocía…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV'S DE Yuki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de ver a ese pakka correr me asuste, sentí una opresión en el pecho y para saber qué era lo seguí, aunque fue que paso como 1 hora, y recién pude moverme, mientras que la mujer me desabotonaba la camisa, sonreía por que estaba medio ebrio, Cuando Salí me introduje en mi auto y Salí demasiado rápido, sabia a donde iba Suichi

Cuando deje el auto por allí, corrí hacia el acantilado, Y vi que había una luz Blanca con una rosada, sabía que la rosada era la de el pakka, y comencé a correr, una vez más cerca vi que Suichi estaba llorando de alegría, parecía contento al morir, y no entendía el por qué, en cambio cuando mire a la persona encima suyo, era yo mismo pero en versión ángel, en verdad no cambiaba nada.

Cuando me acerque más escuche aquella voz que yo no tenía para cantar, y era de las canciones que más le gustaba a Suichi, una vez me pidió que la cantara pero le dije que no, y fue la primera vez que le golpee, claro que él se alejo, como un perro atropellado, y seguramente se fue a llorar, algunas veces no puedo creer que soy tan indiferente a la persona que amo con toda mi alma.

Cuando me quise acercar más, choque con un tipo de barrera y el ángel seguía cantándole a Suichi, mientras que algo se separaba de él, si era su alma y no me quedaba más tiempo

¡SUICHI! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que los dos me miraban

Suichi empezó a llorar con lagrimas de tristeza, Esta vez se veía tan mal, tan derrotado, tan destrozado, pero en cambio el ángel me miraba con odio, con ira, con todo lo que no podía hacer un ángel era odiar

Suichi estaba casi afuera, cuando me vio, pero entro un poco, la mitad de todo su cuerpo ya se encontraba adentro, cuando de nuevo el ángel comenzó a cantar llamando la atención de Suichi, que se empezaba a quedar dormido físicamente mientras que el espiritual se apoyaba en el pecho del ángel que le atraía

Cuando su alma estuvo afuera, vi que ponía una caja al lado de su cuerpo, y se aferraba al el ángel con mi retrato en su ser mientras de su rostro desprendían aquellas lagrimas como el hielo y desaparecieron.

¡Suichuiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Grite esta vez derramando lágrimas yo al ver que la persona que amaba se iba con ese ángel, mientras que su cuerpo quedaba allí

Cuando La barrera desapareció, me acerque al cuerpo de Suichi y le abrase como si me lo fueran a quitar, tenía miedo y lo admitía, el miedo de perder a mi vida y a mi corazón, recogí el paquete que tenia al lado Suichi, y lo abrí me dolió mas, y mas

Dentro de ese paquete estaba su corazón destruido, pero que aun latía y había una nota en tu interior

_Para Mi querido Yuki Eiri: _

_Creo que cuando veas esto, sabrás que te amo más de lo que te imaginabas, pues habían 2 cosas que me faltaba darte, 1 era mi corazón físicamente y lo segundo mi vida, ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que discutimos por qué no te podía dar lo que me pedias? Pues hoy tuve el valor de darte todo lo que querías, tambien sabía que querías librarte de mí, así que mate 3 pájaros de un tiro, Espero que ahora si seas Feliz mi querido Yuki, nunca te olvidare, y siempre te amare Ahora si puedes destrozar mi corazón si quieres, ya no estoy pero siempre estaré cuidándote _

_Pd: Te amo demasiado Yuki… ¡Se feliz! Adiós Firma: Suichi _

¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito frustrado Yuki

Yuki Despertaba alterado, sentía que su hombro le dolía, estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con aquella mujer en sus brazos, la lanzo delante de una puerta cualquiera, y creyó que salió un hombre y la recogió, cuando entro, vio la misma escena de aquel otro mundo, se paro al ver a Suichi llorando, abrió el ventanal con todas sus fuerzas pero no rompiéndolo, corrió hacia Suichi, y le beso apasionadamente

Cuando se separaron del beso Suichi lo miro con sus lagrimas disfrazadas en gotas de lluvia

¿Por qué…?- Pregunto Suichi cayendo al piso cosa que extraño a Yuki y se sentó en el piso junto a Suichi

Porque te amo Suichi, y no eh podido demostrarlo adecuadamente – Dijo Yuki abrazando a Suichi que temblaba por el llanto

Yuki apresuradamente tomo a su niño en brazos y lo llevo adentro, le quito toda la ropa mojada, haciendo que Suichi se sonrojara, y luego de secarlo le puso el pijama, lo dejo acostado en la cama bien abrigado y cómodo, mientras que se baño rápidamente y se coloco su pijama, pero claro que no serviría de nada para aquella noche que sería bastante larga….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Al día Siguiente~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki despertaba con su Suichi en brazos, y este apegado a su pecho, olía el delicioso aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Suichi, Mientras se dio un beso en su cabeza, Suichi estaba con mas colores, y brillante, al igual que él, cuando empezó a mirar a su alrededor le encanto está en su habitación con su pequeño en brazos y abrigado, pero había algo que no cuadraba en aquel lugar y era un sobre que flotaba, Yuki lo tomo se leía

_Maldito desgraciado Yuki:_

_Te doy una advertencia, aquella vez que viste eso, es el destino que te pudo haber pasado, claro que no se por qué te dieron una 2 oportunidad si ya tenias bastantes, Quisiera decirte que a la próxima que descuides a Suichi te juro que me lo llevare sin dudarlo, así que ándate con cuidado con él, porque si bajas la guardia ya no lo veras mas, por favor observa tu pecho, te eh dado algo que Suichi siempre quiso darte, en cambio el tambien quiso la misma cosa… mi pobre Suichi está loco… _

_Pdta.: Cuídalo, se que eres mi enemigo y que te eligió a ti pero cuídamelo. _

_Firma: Tu mayor enemigo _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 最後の - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **The End** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _La finale_____- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
